Sesi Tanya Jawab Dengan Member EXO Third Sequel
by EXOLunatics
Summary: Dorm EXO jadi gaduh karena author yang keponya gak puas-puas. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? *summary makin gak jelas XP*


**Title: Sesi Tanya Jawab Dengan Member EXO**

Cast: Author dan member EXO

Rated: K+

Summary: Dorm EXO jadi gaduh karena author yang keponya gak puas-puas. Bagaimanakah kisahnya?

Disclamer: Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka dan diri sendiri. Tambahan khusus EXO milik SM Etertainment. Sedangkan alur cerita milik AUTHOR

Warning: OOC, typho(s) dimana-mana, fic abal + gaje, dll

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Dorm EXO-K

TOK TOK TOK  
Cklek..  
D.O: Ne, siapa?  
?: Tukang pos….  
D.O: Terima kasih… Eh, gak pake cap stempel dulu?  
Tukang pos: Gak usah…. Semoga harimu menyenangkan dan makin aneh….. XD  
(Tukang pos tadi pun pergi)  
D.O: Aneh :/  
(D.O menutup pintu)  
Suho: Siapa D.O-ah?  
D.O: Molla… Tukang pos tadi juga sepertinya yeoja. Jarang-jarang kan di sini? Apalagi aku ada firasat sama yeoja itu :(  
Suho: Kamu tahu orangnya siapa?  
D.O: Mukanya ketutup topi :(  
Suho: Hmm… Surat apa itu? :|  
D.O: Aku juga tidak tahu. Buka sajalah! X(  
(D.O pun membuka amplop itu)  
Suho: Apa ini? Formulir?  
D.O: Ada 6 lembar. Tulis nama lengkap, lalu jawab pertanyaan di sini. Kata depannya begitu :|  
Suho: Panggil yang lain  
D.O: Woi….. Ada hadiah nih… XD  
Suho: Pinter ya bo'ong -_-  
BaekYeolSeKai: MANA HADIAHNYA?!  
D.O: Nih, kertas :p  
Sehun: Hyung kok bohong? :(  
D.O: Udahlah….. Masing-masing ambil satu!

Dorm EXO-M

TOK TOK TOK  
Cklek..  
Luhan: Ne, nugu?  
?: Tukang pos..  
Luhan: Oh, terima kasih. Eh, gak pake cap stempel ya?  
Tukang pos: Gak usah, mbak. Sudah dulu ya, saya masih ada urusan :D  
BRAAAK  
Kris: Eh, jangan banting-banting pintu! ,  
Luhan: Gimana gak sebel coba! X(  
Kris: Emang kenapa sih? :|  
Luhan: Tu tukang pos manggil aku 'mbak'! Gak liat nih dada rata! DX  
Kris: Wahahahahahaha… X"D  
Luhan: Anehnya, tukang pos tadi yeoja. Kantor pos sekitar sini rasanya gak ada pegawai yeoja :|  
Kris: Mungkin pegawai baru  
Luhan: Gak ada lowongan kok seingatku :O  
Kris: Kamu tahu orangnya siapa?  
Luhan: Mukanya ditutupin topi :(  
Kris: Amplop apaan tuh?  
Luhan: Yang dianter tukang pos tadi  
Kris: Coba buka  
(Luhan membuka amplopnya)  
Luhan: Apaan nih?  
Kris: Kertas? 6 lembar? Tulis nama dan jawab pertanyaan?  
Luhan: Aku panggil yang lain ya?  
(Kris mengangguk)  
Luhan: Kris! Kau kenapa?! Kenapa tiba-tiba pingsan?! TOLOOOOOONGGGGGGGG!  
XiuChenLayTao: TUIJJAAAAANNNNNGGGGGGGGG!  
Tetangga sebelah: Ui, jangan latihan drama keras-keras…. Berisik tahu….  
Tao: Lho? Kok tuijjang gak pingsan? Kita mau main drama ya? Dan juga kertas apa itu?  
Luhan: Gak tahu… Kayaknya buat masing-masing. Nih, ambil!

Dorm EXO-K

Suho: Nama sudah belum?  
Member EXO-K –Suho: Sudah…!  
Suho: Ya sudah, balik ke halaman selanjutnya!  
(Member EXO-K membalik halaman kertasnya. Hening)  
Suho: Pikiran kalian sama sepertiku?  
Member EXO-K –Suho: Ne, hyung…

Dorm EXO-M

Kris: Sudah belum?  
Tao: Aku belum, ge… Sekarang sudah! :)  
Kris: Ayo, balik ke halaman selanjutnya!  
(Member EXO-M membalik halaman kertasnya. Hening)  
Kris: Pikiran kalian sama sepertiku tidak?  
Member EXO-M –Tao: Iya, ge…  
Tao: Apaan sih? :/

Dorm EXO-K

Suho: Ini pasti dari author yang bernama Hye Ri itu!  
D.O: Pantas aku punya firasat aneh dengan yeoja tadi!  
Kai: Lalu bagaimana ini?  
Chanyeol: Buang saja lah!  
Baekhyun: Daripada capek-capek jawab pertanyaan gaje ini!  
Sehun: Siniin kertasnya. Biar aku yang buang  
?: Kalian akan dapat masalah kalau membuang kertas itu. Merobeknya, membakarnya, mencincangnya, atau yang membuat kertas itu rusak. Kalian akan dapat masalah!

Dorm EXO-M

Kris: Benarkan! Aku juga aneh dengan kertas ini!  
Luhan: Jangan-jangan tukang pos tadi si author yang namanya Hye Ri itu!  
Tao: Ini pada kenapa sih? :/  
Chen: Terus kertas ini kita apakan?  
Xiumin: Buanglah. Apa lagi?  
Lay: Setuju!  
?: Awas aja kalau ada yang merusak atau membuang kertas itu! Siap-siap menerima penderitaan seumur hidup!

Dorm EXO-K

Sehun: Suara sapa tuh?  
(Semua member EXO-K –D.O melirik ke arah D.O)  
D.O: Bukan aku! (:O  
Baekhyun: Kalau bukan kau, lalu siapa?  
?: Cepet isi!  
Chanyeol: Suara siapa sih?  
Suho: Cari keseluruh ruangan!  
(Semua member mencari ke segala penjuru ruangan di dorm)

Dorm EXO-M

Lay: Siapa tuh?  
Luhan: Bukan aku..  
Chen: Aku juga bukan….  
Xiumin: Apalagi aku…..  
Lay: Tuijjang mungkin…..  
Kris: Sembarangan! Gak denger nih suaraku gentle banget!  
Xiumin: Oh ya? :/  
Chen: Jangan-jangan…  
Tao: HANTUUUUUU….. DDDDDDDDD"X  
?: Sembarangan ngira aku hantu! Cepetan isi!  
Kris: Siapa lo? Ha?!  
Xiumin: Coba kita cari ke seluruh ruangan!  
(Semua member mencari ke seluruh ruangan)

Dorm EXO-K

Suho: Ketemu gak?  
Kai: Gak, hyung…. Aneh banget D:  
?: Di cari 1 abad juga gak bakalan ketemu. Intinya aku di SINI!  
Sehun: Lo siapa sih?  
?: Kamu gak kenal aku? Suara aku gak kenal?  
Chanyeol: Memang lo siapa?  
?: Sombong banget lu pada! Mentang-mentang 1 bulan gak ketemu! X((  
Baekhyun: Ni siapa sih? Udah deh…. Ngaku aja!  
D.O: Tahu nih.. :(  
?: Gak kenal Shin Hye Ri ya?

Dorm EXO-M

Kris: Sudah ketemu gak orangnya?  
Tao: Kita nyari apa sih, ge? Emang kita main petak umpet ya? :/  
Kris: Nanti gege jelaskan. Sudah ketemu belum…?!  
Member EXO-M –KrisTao: Gak, tuijjang…..  
?: Nyari-nyari aku ya? Kyaaa….. Jarang-jarang aku di cari artis! XD  
Chen: Eh, gak usah bangga gitu deh! Tunjukin diri lo kalo jantan  
Xiumin: Tapi, Chen….. Ini suara yeoja -_-  
Lay: Kuping lu ada masalah ya? -o-  
Luhan: Keluar dari tempat persembunyian lo!  
?: Males ah… X3  
Kris: Siapa sih ini? Jangan bikin kita gila deh! DX  
?: Kalian gak kenal aku? :(  
Tao: Memang kamu siapa? Kita pernah ketemu gitu? :O  
?: Kyaaa… Si Panda masih polos dan imut kayak dulu….. Sini kamu! Mau aku cubit pipi kamu! XDD  
Kris: Enak aja! Jangan berani-berani kamu megang-megang Panda aku! :O  
?: Cih, dasar….. Masih gak kenal nih?  
Lay: Memang lo siapa? :/  
?: Shin Hye Ri dong! Masa gak kenal?!

Dorm EXO-K

Member EXO-K: MWO?!  
A: Duh…. Gak usah gitu juga kali….. -_-'  
Kai: Author aneh itu?!  
A: Gue bakar lo nanti! Bisa cepetan isi kertasnya?!  
Sehun: Kok suara lo beda? :/  
A: Keseringan nyanyi, suara serak. Si D.O juga suara tukang pos tadi gak inget!  
D.O: Aku menderita makin pikun sekarang  
A: Terserah, cepet isi kertasnya! X((  
D.O: Tapi…. Pertanyaannya juga bawa-bawa EXO-M… EXO-M di Cina sekarang… Gimana kami mau nanya?  
A: Telpon kek!

Dorm EXO-M

Member EXO-M –Tao: MWO?!  
Tetangga sebelah: Eh, udah dibilangin jangan latihan drama kenceng-kenceng! Aduh…. Anak muda jaman sekarang….  
Tao: Kita mau main drama ya? :/  
A: Makin lama aku makin gemes sama tu Panda…. Siniin si Tao!  
Kris: Gak boleh!  
A: Pelit! Kalo begitu bisa isi kertasnya?  
Xiumin: Suara lo kok beda?  
A: Keseringan nyanyi.. Suaraku jadi serak. Makasih udah merhatiin aku ;)  
Chen: Sering nyanyi? Kerjaan lo apaan?  
A: Gue ni trainee SM, bo…..  
Lay: Bo'ong! -_-  
A: Terserah kalo gak percaya. Cepet isi kertasnya!  
Luhan: Pertanyaan di sini juga ada tentangnya dengan EXO-K….. Mereka kan di Korea sekarang…. Mau nanya gimana caranya?  
A: Lemot amat sih otak lo! Telpon dong!

Dorm EXO-K

Kai: Aku gak ada pulsa…. ._.  
BaekYeolSeDO: Aku juga…. ._.  
Suho: Masa pake pulsaku? :(  
A: Pulsa aja diributin!  
Sehun: Lo sendiri juga pasti pernah mau hemat pulsa kan? "Aku hemat pulsa, tauk!". Pasti ngomong gitu sama pacarnya! 3:D  
A: Tu bukan pacarku… Tapi… Hei, dari mana kau tahu aku pernah SMS-an gitu? :(  
Sehun: Rahasia. Sekarang pilih rahasiamu disebarkan atau pake pulsamu? 3:D  
A: Ishh… Nih, HP-ku!  
Prak!  
Suho: Lu di mana sih? Pasti lu di dorm!  
A: Kagak! Peace! '3'v  
Baekhyun: Terus nih HP darimana?  
A: Tu diurusin! Pilih nasib kalian jadi sial atau telpon EXO-M pake PULSAku?  
Suho: I… Iya…. Tapi nelpon siapa?  
A: Ish! Tuijjang aja!

Dorm EXO-M

Electric  
(Electric Shock)  
E-E-E-Electric  
E-E-E-Electric Shock  
Lay: Ringtone siapa tuh? :/  
Kris: Yeoboseyo? Dengan siapa? Suho-ah?  
Tao: Ringtone-nya gege ya? Bukannya kemarin lagu Ayu Ting-Ting? :/  
Kris: AH!  
Tetangga sebelah: Woi! Sudah dibilangin kalo latihan drama jangan kenceng-kenceng!  
Chen: Kau membuat kami hampir jantungan tuijjang!  
Kris: Kami semua juga sama! Iya juga! Aneh sekali… :/  
Xiumin: Apaan sih? Suho ya tadi?  
Luhan: Iya… ._.  
Kris: Ya sudah… Kita baca sama-sama  
Lay: Kenapa, ge?  
Kris: Coba baca pertanyaan pertama  
A: Nah, gitu dong! :D  
Xiumin: Diem lu!

1. Apa semua official pair di EXO sudah real?

Kris: Menurutmu Suho-ah?

Dorm EXO-K

Suho: Real!  
D.O: Lho? Hyung dan Lay hyung?  
Kai: Itu pake ditanyain! Kalo Suho hyung jawab gitu berarti real semu….  
A: Akhirnya real juga…..! XDDDDDDDDDDD  
Sehun: Duh… Thakit kupingku! .  
BaekYeol: Cadel lagi -_-  
Suho: Pertanyaan kedua?

2. Kapan bisa liat moment kalian?

Suho: Menurut gege sendiri bagaimana?

Dorm EXO-M

Kris: Suruh aja liat pas kita konser nanti  
Chen: Simpel amat jawabannya… ._.  
Luhan: Pertanyaan ketiga lagi!  
Kris: Tao, baca pertanyaan nomor 3

3. Kalo udah real, apa ada couple yang sudah pacaran?

Kris: Aku gak ada pacaran sama Tao 'o'  
XiuLay: Halah, bo'ong!  
A: Hah?! Emang udah pacaran?  
Luhan: Tao sama Kris aja udah ngelakuin 'this and that' kemaren 3:)  
A: Kyaaa… KrisTao moment….. XDDDDDD  
Kris: Aduh…. Jangan bocorin rahasia dong…. Kok makin hari gege jadi mirip si maknae EXO-K itu sih? -_-

Dorm EXO-K

Sehun: Kenapa bawa-bawa aku sih? :(  
Chanyeol: Tapi betul kok. Minggu kemarin bantal aku yang super empuk it….  
Baekhyun: Ehem!  
Chanyeol: Iya, iya… Empukan pahamu kok Baekki…. :3  
Suho: Woi, jangan pacaran di sini. Lanjutin ceritamu  
Chanyeol: Bantalku yang empuk malah keras banget. Ternyata dituker sama Luhan hyung dengan bantal isi batu bata. Katanya dapet di tempat orang mau bangun bangunan di Incheon  
Sehun: Luhannie… Good job….. :D  
Kai: Sudahlah… Jawaban yang benar apa?  
D.O: Semua pasti sudah pernah 'this and that' kan?  
Suho: Y… Ya! Aku bagaimana?

Dorm EXO-M

Tao: Oh…. Suho gege sama Lay gege pas di dapur itu lagi ngelakuin 'this and that' ya?  
Lay: Kau….. Liat ya? ._."  
Tao: Liat sampai bagian Suho hyung masukin piip ke piip-nya gege :|  
Luhan: Kyaaa…. XDDDD  
XiuChen: Wakakakakakakakak… XDDDDD  
Kris: Kok malah ketawa? Apanya yang lucu? Lay, karena kau 'melakukan'nya di tempat terlarang Panda-ku yang imut jadi begini! :/  
Lay: Peace! .v

Dorm EXO-K

Member EXO-K –Suho: Mwo?!  
Suho: Kebuka deh aib gue!  
A: Akhirnya SuLay real juga….. X""DDDDD  
Kai: Tapi kalau BaekYeol dan XiuChen?  
Chanyeol: Ha? Maksudnya?  
Kai: Yang di'masuk'in siapa di couple BaekYeol dan XiuChen? Itu pun kalo pernah ngelakuin  
Chanyeol: Aku pernah :D  
D.O: Oh ya? Siapa yang di'masuk'in?  
Chanyeol: Baekki hyung :3  
Sehun: Jinjja?! :DDDDD  
Suho: Oh, makanya jalannya si Baekhyun minggu lalu aneh banget '3'  
Kai: Chukkae…. :D  
A: Untung gak berantem lagi…. Kalo XiuChen gimana?

Dorm EXO-M

(Semua member menatap tajam ke arah XiuChen)  
Chen: W… Wae? ._."  
Lay: Ayo ngaku, kau pernah ngelakuin 'this and that' sama Xiu gege? 3:)  
Luhan: Yang jujur! 3:D  
Kris: Xiumin gege, tu bener? 3:D  
Xiumin: Gak kok…. ._."  
Tao: Kok kalo ngeliat gege semua kayak ngeliat setan ya? Aku kayak ngeliat tanduk di atas kepalanya. Pengecualian buat Xiumin gege sama Chen gege…. ._.  
Luhan: Ayo jawab! 3:D  
Chen: I.. Iya….. Aku sudah ngelakuinnya…. Iya aku bener! Please jangan bunuh aku…! DDDX  
Member EXO-M -XiuChenTao: Chukkae… XDDDD  
(Semua member memeluk XiuChen. Kecuali Tao)  
Tao: Apaan sih? Aku juga mau dong dipeluk :(  
Lay: Sini, Baby Panda :D  
Kris: Jangan menggunakan panggilanku, Zhang Yi Xing :|  
Lay: Kalo begitu, siapa yang di'masuk'in?  
Luhan: Pasti Xiumin 3:)  
Xiumin: Eh, gimana kau bisa tahu? O.O  
A: Aaahhhh….. Aku juga mau dipeluk kayak gitu…. X3  
Member EXO-M: Ngimpi!

Dorm EXO-K

Sehun: Pertanyaan keempat lagi, baca!  
D.O: Dasar kau maknae tidak tahu sopan santun! Ni, hyung mau baca!

4. Boleh minta video kalian lagi NC-an?

Suho: Dilarang melihat tubuhku dan Yi Xing!  
Sehun: Awas saja mau melihatku dan Luhannie NC-an! Tak akan kumaafkan!  
Chanyeol: Tidak boleh melihat tubuh Baekki!  
Kai: Kau akan mati jika melihat kegiatan pribadiku dengan D.O hyung!

Dorm EXO-M

Kris: Kau akan mati jika melihat tubuh Tao-ku!  
Chen: Tidak! Tidak boleh!  
A: Para seme itu galak semua ya! -3-  
Tao: Gege, bisa bacakan pertanyaan selanjutnya? :)  
Kris: Tunggu ya, Baby Panda…. :)

5. Tapi kenapa aku sering melihat moment crack couple?

A: Ayo, jawab 3:)

Dorm EXO-K

Suho: Tanya saja pada manajer kami! Mereka yang nyuruh kok :O  
A: Alah, malah ngeles! Ngomong aja mau selingkuh!  
D.O: Kau masih sama Sehun atau Luhan hyung ya, Kai? :'(  
Kai: Aniya….. Eh, hyung juga sama Suho hyung!  
Baekhyun: Ternyata kau masih juga sama tuijjang tiang listrik itu, Park Chanyeol! Kamu gak bakalan dapet jatahmu minggu ini!  
Chanyeol: Lho? Kok gitu sih? :'(

Dorm EXO-M

Tao: Gege masih juga Lay gege dan Chanyeol gege? Hiks…. :'(  
Kris: Tidak, Baby Panda….. Sudah jangan menangis…..  
Chen: Xiu ge, gege masih juga melakukan moment dengan Luhan hyung? Hyung selingkuh! :(  
Xiumin: Gak ada, Chennie…  
A: Duh…. Jadi bikin suami-istri marah deh….. Tu pertanyaan dari bosku kok…

Dorm EXO-K

Suho: Sudah, sudah…. Kita baca pertanyaan selanjutnya ya?  
D.O: Hyung…. Kai tadi membentakku…. :"(  
Suho: Sudah, sudah….. Kita baca pertanyaan selanjutnya ya?  
Sehun: Cepet ya, hyung. Bakalan banjir air mata nih… -_-

6. Semua pertanyaan sudah dijawab! Selamat! Rukun-rukun ya….

Dorm EXO-M

Kris: Ha? Cuman itu? Dikit amat  
TOK TOK TOK  
Luhan: Ne, sebentar…..  
Cklek!  
Luhan: Ah! Ternyata kau, Shin Hye Ri  
A: Hehe… Boleh aku masuk? Ada yang mau aku ambil  
(Author masuk, lalu mengambil sesuatu dibalik bingkai foto di ruang tamu dorm)  
Kris: Apaan tuh?  
A: Alat bikinanku dong! :D  
Chen: Buat apaan tuh?  
A: Ngerekam pembicaraan kalian. Suara aku juga dari alat ini :D

Dorm EXO-K

Suho: Oh, gitu! Bagus! Lo taruh di mana perekamnya?  
A: Lo tahu darimana omongan gue?!  
Kai: Gimana gak tahu kalo sambungan teleponnya masih aktif! Apalagi di loundspeaker -3-  
A: Matiin, Wu Yi Fan!  
Kai: Lu naruh alatnya pas kapan?  
A: Baru aja kemaren malem jam 3 dini hari, terus ke Cina lagi. Balik lagi ke Korea buat ngasih amplop, lalu ke Cina lagi. Baru deh diem dulu di Cina 5 jam. Nah, sekarang aku mau ke Korea lagi!  
D.O: Lo taruh di mana alat perekamnya?!  
A: Tauk! Udah dulu ya… Aku mau balik ke bandara. Mau ke Korea lagi!

Dorm EXO-M

Luhan: Lo ke Cina cuman buat ngambil tu benda?  
A: Iya lah. Buat apalagi emangnya?  
XiuChen: Naik apa lo?  
A: Pesawat pribadi dong!  
Tao: Kerja alatnya gimana sih? Omongan lo bisa ada menggema di mana-mana gimana caranya?  
A: Tanyain sama pelayan gue…. Gue ngomongnya saat itu gak live. Omongan gue tuh direkam dari rumah kemaren. Jadi, gue ngomong gak live  
Lay: Mwo?! Kok bisa ngepas?! O.O  
A: Mana kutahu. Kalian semua jodohku kali ;)  
(Alhasil semua member EXO pingsan di tempat)  
A: Lho? Kok pingsan? Telponnya juga. Halo? Yah, gak ada suaranya. Biar aja deh! Aku pergi lagi ya…. Bye… ;D  
(Akhirnya semua member EXO dikabarkan 1 bulan tinggal di rumah sakit jiwa akibat depresi tingkat dewa Zeus)

**END**

**GIMANA?! Makin gak bagus ya?!**  
**Uhuhuhuhu... Fic aku makin hari makin gaje... T_T**  
**Jujur aja, fic ini padahal gak niat aku publish... Aku bikin ini cuman buat iseng..**  
**Nah, makin hari aku tu mikir bikin sequelnya terus... Lahirlah cerita fanfic gaje begini.. TT_TT**  
**Nah, ini balasan review second sequel kemaren!**

**Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim: Mkasih info SuLay coupleny... Mngkin fic ini dialog dlu... fic slanjutny mngkin paragraf... thanks saranny :D  
yayaoi271297: Akan author usahakan** **bkin sequelny lagi. mw donk coklatny... kbetulan lgi laper... *3* #plak!**  
**LeeKim: SeSUJU! mkasih mw review... ni ada sequelny...  
Bubble KimChii: Bkin lagi? boleh... klo mw krim prtanyaan review aja d sequel yg ni... iya. lama kelamaan jdi series.. TT_TT**

Hiks... Tu kan... Fic aq mkin gaje... ;A;  
Mngkin author akan bkin sequelny lgi... Bagi yg mw krim prtanyaan, slahkan review fic ini... OK?  
Maafkan author yg labil + tdak laku sejagat raya ini... #jedokin kpala ke tembok  
Bagi yg reviewny ga d bles, mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae... Klian reviewny pas author sdah bkin sequel yg lain... Mian... TT_TT  
Sekali lg, bagi yg mw krim prtanyaan slahkan review sequel yg ni... Nnti prtanyaanny author muat d sequel slanjutny...

**REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE :D**


End file.
